Happy
by EyesGray-sama
Summary: Soy Uchiha Sasuke y a mi corta edad de 23 años he conseguido lo que me he propuesto. Ahora solo me quedar ser feliz, feliz junto a la persona que amo.


**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**En mis historias Hinata es la protagonista.**

* * *

**Nombre: Happy.**

**Autor: Eyesgray**

**Pareja: Sasuhina**

**Clasificación: K+**

**Genero: Romance, ¿Humor?**

**AU. Reeditado.**

* * *

_Happy._

**Mi nombre en realidad no debería importárles ya que la mayoría de las personas en este Instituto o mejor dicho en todo Japón saben quien soy, ¿Porque? por el simple hecho de ser hijo de Uchiha Fugaku policía y diplomático.**

**Soy Uchiha Sasuke, no me gustan muchas cosas en realidad detesto casi todo con excepción a mi Madre, mi Padre y mi hermano mayor Itachi. De resto todos son molestias, son sanguijuelas que te buscan por un fin lucrativo ya que yo puedo ofrecerles lo que deseen.**

**Claro, eso creía yo hasta tener la gracia o mejor dicho la desgracia de conocer a Naruto mi mejor amigo y su tonta novia Sakura, tonta porque hasta hace unos meses era mi acosadora numero 1 y ahora solo alardea de su amor por Naruto.**

**En realidad no me importa, nadie me importa, todos son molestos, son basuras, son solo herramientas que se utilizan por un fin en general. Soy Uchiha Sasuke, para mi no hay limites, tengo dinero, Inteligencia y soy atractivo.**

**¿Porque atractivo? bueno, eso dicen todas mis ridículas fans, aquellas niñas ilusas que sueñan con que algún día confesaré mis sentimientos hacia ellas y les pediré matrimonio. ¡Ja! tonterías, para lo único que les veo uso es para satisfacer ciertas necesidades en mí ya que soy hombre y como tal tengo deseos carnales aunque mis ridículas fans no son muy llamativas por así decirlo en la cama.**

**En fin, pienso que llevo una gran vida, soy el mejor en lo que hago aunque Naruto se moleste. Hago lo que deseo aunque los demás se molesten y cuando quiero algo lo poseo y ahora lo único que deseo es tener a Hyuuga Hinata en mis brazos.**

**La pregunta es ¿Quien es y por qué quiero a Hyuuga Hinata?**

**Muy simple. Hyuuga Hinata es hija de Hyuuga Hiashi, Empresario y poseedor de varios bancos. Es callada y tartamudea algo realmente molesto ¿Acaso no sabe hablar bien?, también se deja humillar por las simplonas de la clase ¡Por Kami!, la chica es millonaria y aun así se comporta inferior a todos y su cuerpo... Oh su cuerpo es lo único que en verdad vale la pena, senos prominentes, caderas anchas y una figura atlética además su rostro es por así decirlo lindo, ojos, labios, pestañas, hasta su cabello se acopla a ella de una manera casi perfecta.**

**En fin, no deseo alardear pero aunque lo niegue la Hyuuga me gusta y la deseo para mí. Soy posesivo, tanto que aquel que se atreva si quiera a mirarla con malas intensiones irá a parar a una estación de policía por acoso.**

**Hay algo que realmente me molesta y es aquel trato tan formal que utiliza conmigo,**_"Sasuke-san, Sasuke-san"_ **ni que fuera un adulto además somos compañeros de clase y pareja en el laboratorio suficiente para que la chica gritara como loca y me acosara por obtener mi numero de teléfono el problema es... la chica me ignora. **

**Si, me ignora algo realmente fuera de lo normal puesto que soy yo quien ignora pero no ella me ignora y yo le persigo como un acosador algo realmente vergonzoso.**

**Un día traté de confesarle que me gustaba, le dije **_"Te haré mi esposa" _**y la chica me cacheteó aparentemente insultada por que me estaba burlando de ella.**

**Soy Uchiha Sasuke, mi sueño es superarme como lo ha hecho mi hermano, encontrar mi propio camino como mi padre y buscar una esposa como mi madre. Y por supuesto ya todo lo he encontrado solo resta darle un poco de tiempo a la chica porque aunque se niegue cualquier mujer cae ante los encantos de un Uchiha.**

- Sasuke-kun, ¿Que estas leyendo? - Una suave voz llamó su atención, giró su rostro admirando a su hermosa prometida. Sonrió.

- Solo leo. - Dicho esto guardó en su bolsillo aquella nota. - Y tú ¿Que haces? - Esta le sonrió.

- La cena esta lista Sasuke-kun recuerda que hoy haremos el anuncio de nuestro compromiso. - Este asintió dándole un furtivo beso a su pareja.

- Sabes, siempre supe que caerías ante mis encantos. - Hinata frunció el ceño.

- Orgullo. ¿Quieres que te recuerde quien me acosó por más de tres semanas para que aceptara una cita? - Una sonrisa divertida cruzó su rostro al ver como su prometido se sonrojaba.

- No podía conformarme con el rechazo, no cuando ya lo había decidido. -

- ¿Decidido? - Este asintió. - ¿Decidir que? -

- El que serías mi esposa y la madre de mis hijos.

- ¿Ósea que te crees dueño de mi vida?

- No, solo de tu corazón. - Sin esperar mas replicas le besó dándole a entender de que la amaba no con palabras si no con sus propias acciones.

**Soy Uchiha Sasuke y a mi corta edad de 23 años he conseguido lo que me he propuesto. Ahora solo me quedar ser feliz, feliz junto a la persona que amo.**

* * *

_**Espero les haya gustado xD**_

_**Gracias por leer y comentar**_

_**Eyesgray o Lider-sama xD**_


End file.
